Querido Edward
by Yuliss
Summary: Carta de amor a Edward. Gané el concurso de cartas de amor de mi colegio con esta carta, y me gustaria saber su opinion!


Hola chicas y chicoss!!!

Bueno, pues el por qué de este mini-fic, o oneshot o carta simplemente es porque gané un concurso de Cartas de amor en mi colegio, y lo gane con esta carta, que como verán, esta dedicada a Edward (ojos de enamorada xD)

Quería saber qué pensais sobre ella y que tal esta... por eso espero sus reviews... :P como siempre.. son un incentivo para que los escritores o traductores se dediquen mas a escribir y nos traigan más fics y traducciones... asiq de verdad me hacen un gran favor si me dicen que tal esta la carta... para futuras cartas que escriba... ¡me servira su opinion!

Agradecer a **Samara cuenta cuentos **por darme su gratificante opinion y corregirme esos pequeños fallitos que siempre se nos pasan... :P gracias wapa!

Pues con todo... ahi va!

Besitoss!

Yuliss

_

* * *

_

_Querido Edward:_

_¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir enamorada sabiendo que tu amor es imposible de conseguir? ¿Sabes la agonía que se siente al comprender que por mucho que te esfuerces en conseguir ese amor, jamás será tuyo? ¿Que aunque sueñes con él y desees con todas tus fuerzas tenerlo a tu lado, tus esfuerzos serán en vano?_

_Desgraciadamente así es cómo me siento. Tanta impotencia de saber que nunca llegarás a ser mío me cautiva de dolor, me sangra el corazón. Aunque claro, ¿quién soy yo?, pensarás. Llevo tanto tiempo a tu lado sabiendo que tú desconoces mi presencia, que ha llegado el momento de explicarte quien es la que te extraña, la que te adora, la que te ama._

_Llegaste a mí una fría mañana de Enero, yo nada sabía de ti y no supe que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron a través de un mar de páginas y letras ya no podrías abandonarme. Ya no podrías salir de la cárcel de mi corazón porque nadie más podría ocupar ese espacio que hay dentro de mí y está guardado para ti._

_Sueño con que puedas leer esta carta, con que tú guardes algo de mí dentro de ti, con que lo dejes todo y vengas a mí. Sueños, sueños y más sueños. ¿Pero será verdad eso de que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad? Quizás algunos, pero el mío está destinado a fracasar, tú no me pertenecerás aunque consiga tu corazón, porque es imposible esta relación. Vivimos en mundos paralelos, mundos que jamás se llegan a cruzar más que en la imaginación. ¿Pero quién dice que lo imposible no pueda ser posible? Por ello sigo soñando, imaginando cómo sería sentir tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos… Por sentirme amada._

_¿Cómo sería si no fueras inalcanzable? ¿Si yo fuera accesible a tu corazón, muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo? Mi vida cambiaría de principio a fin, mi corazón estaría completo y vivo a la vez, sería completo entera y no parcialmente. Conseguiría llegar a ser más feliz que incluso la misma Julieta al ver llegar a Romeo a través de su balcón. Sin embargo, de ilusiones se vive ¿no?_

_Para mí, el amor es una meta imposible, porque el único que podría encontrar y que ha llegado a conquistar mi corazón con su perfección y personalidad has sido tú, y no podré tenerte por más que quiera. Y me hace daño. Me hace daño porque el mero pensamiento de ello hace que me hunda más en mi agujero, en mí misma, en mi soledad. ¿Podré encontrar a alguien que pueda ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón? Difícil. Porque nadie se puede comparar contigo, nadie puede entrar a mi corazón con la misma fuerza que tú lo hiciste, y a la vez nadie puede hacerme más daño que tú, con tu irrealidad, tu inexistencia en mi mundo, tu ausencia a mi lado. ¿Cómo haré para compensar el no tenerte aquí? ¿Cómo hacer para intentar que escapes de mi corazón y llegues al olvido? ¿Qué mi amor por ti disminuya?_

_Me río de mis palabras. ¿Acaso es posible olvidarte? ¿Existe la posibilidad que hoy te ame y mañana no te recuerde? No. No es posible. Porque tu luz y brillo llegaron a penetrar mi alma y llegarán más allá del infinito, enamorando a todo aquello que alumbres. Pero puedo asegurarte, amado mío, que nadie más que yo puede sentir por ti esta impotencia, esta lucha, esta ilusión de tenerte por fin aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, protegiéndome, amándome, besándome, sintiendo tu cuerpo contra el mío; de saber que eres real y no fuente de mi imaginación._

_Por eso sigo soñando, ilusionada con que realmente puedas amarme, con que un día seas real, y llegues a mí. ¿Tardarás mucho? No importa._

_Te espero,_

_Yuliss_


End file.
